


Undercover

by h0neyboba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Skimmons AU, Undercover AU, daisy johnson is hot in a suit, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba
Summary: Because Daisy Johnson is hot in a suit and Jemma Simmons is irresistible in a shimmery cocktail dress.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Undercover

Because they’re on a undercover mission.

Because drinking will help keep their cover.

Because Jemmas hips sway just right in her shimmery cocktail dress.

Because Daisy is hot in a suit with her hair up.

Because if they didn’t dance they’d look suspicious.

Because a dirty song came on.

Because alcohol made everything feel fuzzy.

Because Jemma started dancing with Daisy in a not so family friendly way.

Because they were grinding on each other.

Because Jemma couldn’t resist pulling Daisy in by her coat suit and kissing her.

Because Daisy kissed back and wrapped her arms around Jemmas waist.

Because they stumbled to Daisy’s hotel room, not stopping their make out session and not realizing their coms were still on.

Because too much champagne strips back both of their inhibitions.

Because the shimmery dress and form fitting tux ended up on the floor.

Because Jemmas skin is soft under Daisy’s touch.

Because they fell asleep cuddled into each other.

Because they didn’t regret it in the morning.

Because they did it again, but sober and much less sloppier.

Because Jemma likes Daisy in a suit.

And because Daisy likes Jemma in shimmery cocktail dresses.

Because they finally realized the feeling was mutual and it took a few well planned articles of clothing and champagne to make it happen.


End file.
